


Resolve

by Zoelily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night they brought them.  New sacrifices to feed the ravenous ache and dull the pain she felt inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the HPVamp community on Live Journal many years ago.

Every night they brought them. New sacrifices to feed the ravenous ache and dull the pain she felt inside. The ache in her chest became almost unbearable. The mixed feelings of hunger and necessary surrender enveloped her every night just before they came. Ginny hated feeding with intense passion. She loathed the hunger that claimed her body, but she needed the sustenance, and that awareness surpassed the hate.

Eventually she knew they would stop bringing them to her. They would expect her to be the predator; track down her own prey and drink without mercy. She would do it, not because she wanted to, but because each night it became easier to mask her repulsion at what she had become. She mourned the loss of life for a while, but she was learning to accept it as inevitable, a part of her altered existence.

They told her she didn’t have to kill them; that she could control it, but she didn’t know how. The hunger was too powerful and all consuming. The metallic taste on her lips was like a drug, an addiction she couldn’t deny, filling her and giving her strength. She couldn’t understand the want of control when her every desire was being met at that moment. But she needed to learn, because the guilt was waning. If that happened, Ginny knew she would lose that small part of herself that still remained.

On the seventh night they fulfilled her greatest craving and deepest fear. Hermione had never looked so beautiful or so afraid. Ginny’s resolve strengthened. This was the time the control really mattered and she would master it. She had to. She ran her hands through her lover’s stubborn curls, inhaling the scent she knew so well. Her heightened senses deepened her longing. This time it was real.

One finger trailed down a milky smooth throat. Skin so lovely it was almost too perfect to mark, but not quite. Ginny’s lips pressed gently in a kiss meant to soften the pain, but it wasn’t enough. She could feel the tense shoulders indicating Hermione’s fear, and she tried to reason with her lover’s pleading whispers against her pounding heart. A strangled moan escaped Hermione’s lips and Ginny felt the girl fall into her embrace as she began to drink from the warmth of her veins.

The taste was intoxicating. Better than anything she had ever known. How easy it would be to take her fill, drink until her hunger was completely satisfied, and feel the lovely girl collapse in her arms. 

She had to stop. Now. Before it became impossible. Battling her deepest urges, she pulled away slightly, dipping her tongue into the wound to catch the last coppery taste. Ginny relaxed and felt her body slump to the floor, pulling Hermione to her side and holding her close. Her fingers trailed softly over Hermione’s pale face, and she whispered endearments and apologies that would never be heard. She rested her hand on the sleeping girl’s chest, feeling it rise and fall, knowing she had finally learned; knowing that love was what it took to make it real.


End file.
